1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a multi-purpose lighter with child resistant device for preventing under age children from the usage of the multi-purpose lighter.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most accidental fire cases today, many were started by the ignorant usage of the lighter, especially a barbecue lighter used at home such as pilot light for stoves or outdoor activities such as fireplaces or camping. Those accidental fires are causes by ignorance of human mistakes, especially among young children. So, nowadays, both U.S. government and U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission demand a safety device in every lighter including the barbecue lighter to prevent unwanted ignition accidentally or by a child.
Conventional lighter comprises a safety switch for locking up the ignition trigger so as to prevent the ignition trigger of the lighter from accidentally being depressed thereby causing an unintended ejection. One of the common safety switch type barbecue lighter is that the safety switch is perpendicularly mounted on the casing of the barbecue lighter with respect to the trigger wherein a resilient element mounted under the safety switch for rebounding the safety switch to its original position, so as to re-lock the barbecue lighter after every ignition.
In order to ignite the barbecue lighter, a user's thumb must press the safety switch downward while the user's finger must depress the trigger. After a short period of time, the resilient element will tend to loss its elastic properties since the size of the resilient element is short. In order to strengthen the resilient element, a longer resilient element can be used. However, the size of the resilient element is limited by the casing of the barbecue lighter. So, user may repeat the step of unlocks the safety switch many times until he or her ignites a fire in certain condition. Therefore, such incorporating mechanism may lead to different results depending on the user.